The Real World: YuGiOh!
by Weiss and Swartz Gurl
Summary: When you put Bakura, Marik, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Joey, and Seto in one house to live for four months. Marik in a nightclub! Seto trying to escape! Can they leave with their insanity intact? And will Bakura learn to like any other color than Pink!


Title: Real World: YuGiOh!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: The YuGiOh cast are put on the Real World from MTV! Yugi, Tea, Yami, Seto, Joey, Marik, Bakura, and Serenity living together is not an easy task. Can they leave with their insanity intact? Marik in a nightclub, Seto trying to escape many times, and Tea being....Tea.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own YuGiOh or any of the characters. MTV owns the Real World saga. Don't own Real World either. Just borrowing it for a while.  
  
Warnings: Tea, friendship speeches, swearing. Nothing else really. If there's anything else I'll warn you.  
  
I'm making Yami and Yugi in separate bodies because...because I can! Mwahahaha!  
  
There are no pairings either.  
  
Suggestions are welcome.  
  
If you have any questions, leave them in your review.  
  
I will shutup now. O.o  
  
Marik: Good idea...grrr....  
  
U Mr. Nice Guy, eh?  
  
Marik: Shutup and GET TO THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fine. Fine.  
  
ooooo  
  
Walking down the dock, Yami and Yugi looked ahead to the gigantic white and blue house of which they were to be living in. Somehow they had been lured into living with their friends for four months on a reality TV show. Sure, Yami had bumped his head a few times into the camera, but otherwise they thought everything would be fine. The house looked nice too. The others that were to be in here were Marik, Serenity, Joey, Tea, and Seto. Tristan couldn't come because they said he wasn't interesting enough.  
  
"So, Yami? You sure you want to do this?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
Looking at the camera's, then at his friend. "Do these camera's really have to follow us everywhere? I mean, I'll get a bruise on my head if they keep on knocking into me at this pace."  
  
"This is a reality TV show, you know. They have to have camera's."  
  
"...great..."  
  
ooooo  
  
His white hair flowed in the wind as the cab drove off. Marik cursed under his breath since the taxi cab driver was telling him that his eyes were weird. That he would be beaten up out here in no time at all if he kept glaring at people.  
  
Talking to himself, Marik asked "Why am I doing this? Oh, yes, now I remember. To get rid of Yugi Mutou. And take the Millennium puzzle." He laughed evilly to himself. "Wahahahhaha!"  
  
Not watching where he was going he smacked into the gate in front of the house.  
  
ooooo  
  
"I'm telling you that this is going to be fantastic! We will all love this! Friends! Love! TV!!!" Tea trotted down the street, thinking this was going to be the most wonderful thing that ever happened to her. "I love everyone!!"  
  
Someone random threw their shoe at her and knocked her out.  
  
ooooo  
  
"I hate you," Snarled Joey at Seto.  
  
"I hate you more," Seto replied. "You dog."  
  
"Grrrr...."  
  
"You guys..." Serenity said with a sweatdrop, not sure how to calm them down as they headed down the street. "Shouldn't we all try to get along?"  
  
In a fit of rage Seto yelled "Be quiet, woman! No one asked you!" .  
  
Little tears appeared in the sides of her eyes. Serenity started to sniffle. Seto blinked in confusion. She should get used to this, because Seto knew he wouldn't change just because little Serenity was crying from a few words that she said. O.o Wait. She really was crying! Uh-oh.  
  
"Ah!" said Joey in shock. He glared at Seto angrily. "Die, you selfish rich ba-"  
  
Before he could charge or finish his sentence at our beloved Seto he tripped over something. Smacking his face into the pavement he laid upon some bump. Upon sitting up, after a little encouragement from Seto with a kick in the side, he noticed that it was Tea. Passed out on the ground. There was a long silence that filled the air. How in the heck had she passed out?! And wasn't she supposed to be taking a different route then this one?  
  
The three looked at eachother, then the passed out girl on the ground.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I'm not carrying her. Despite her appearance, she's heavy," Seto brushed her off then started walking away with his arms crossed.  
  
Poking Tea with a finger, Joey also brushed it off. "Come on, Serenity."  
  
"But-" She looked at her brother then Tea. "Well, okay."  
  
ooooo  
  
Bakura, who was first in the house, was waiting for everyone else to arrive. Normally they would have had only seven people on here but Bakura had Yami Bakura talk to the MTV directors for a couple of minutes. Luckily he had brought his Millennium ring for a while. He wondered if Marik or Yugi brought their items...  
  
"Is anyone here?" asked Yugi, looking into the room of green and red couches with a kitchen right by it. The stairs led up to where the rooms were. He saw Bakura sitting on the counter table. "Bakura! Hi!"  
  
"Hi Yugi!" he said. Then, as Yami came into the house, Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Ummm....is that the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle next to you?"  
  
"Erm," giving a quick glance at eachother they both said "Yes."  
  
"How in the heck did you separate?!" Bakura exasperated, his eyes sort of bugged.  
  
"It sort of just happened," The Aibou replied with a shrug. "Anyone else here yet?"  
  
"No. But you might want to go get the rooms first before anyone else."  
  
"Let's go, Yugi," said Yami who wanted to get the best bed.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Just don't take the room on the right! That's the pink room! That one is mine!"  
  
The two looked at Bakura with raised eyebrows. Then went on because they didn't even want to know what was going through his mind.  
  
ooooo  
  
"Curses!" shouted Marik, trying to pull the hem of his shirt out of the railing. It somehow got stuck while he was sliding down it. "Argh! Let go of me you stupid, stupid, stupid thing! I shall put a curse on your shiny wooden exterior! By Ra! Let go of me!!"  
  
"You are pathetic," a cold voice filled the air. Marik's purple eyes glided over to the obnoxious CEO standing at the bottom of the porch. He glared at the fool who got himself stuck on the railing. "What in the world did you do to get your shirt stuck into the wooden railing? You weren't sliding down it...were you?"  
  
"...don't ask..."  
  
Passing him Seto headed into the house with a sigh. He couldn't believe that he was now stuck with fool's for four whole months. Shaking his head he looked around the house. To. Many. Wonderful. Colors. He ran upstairs without even giving a passing glance to Bakura.  
  
Bakura was going to say hello but he guessed that Seto couldn't handle the happy colors. There were many colors. Purple, blue, red, green, the only dark color was crimson red which was the bean bag chair underneath the stairs. What they all didn't know is that they had only four rooms. With eight people, two people for room, Bakura guessed that this wasn't going to work out so well. And the most troubling question; Who in their right mind would share the pink room with him?!  
  
ooooo  
  
"I'm telling you that she'll be fine," Joey calmly said for the tenth time.  
  
"But, poor Tea!" Serenity said.  
  
Reaching the porch, both of them looked up to Marik who was standing triumphantly over the broken wooden railing. He had his Millennium Rod raised to hit it once again but Joey grabbed Marik's arm.  
  
"Fool! Let go of me!" Marik snapped, pulling his arm away.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Joey demanded to know.  
  
"It wouldn't let go of me," snarled Marik angrily.  
  
Serenity looked at the snapped railing. Then she looked up and saw the ocean next to their house. "Oh! Look, Joey! The ocean! The ocean! Isn't it so pretty!"  
  
"You broke the railing," the blond repeated. "You're going to have to pay for that.  
  
"By Ra I command locusts to feast upon your soul!" he pointed a finger in Joey's face. "I do whatever I want! I do not pay for anything!"  
  
"But you broke it. You have to pay for it."  
  
"No I DO NOT!!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"The ocean! Look at the ocean! It's so pretty! Pretty like, um, Tristan!" said Serenity to anyone that was willing to listen. Which, really wasn't any one.  
  
Joey's eyebrow twitched. He looked at Serenity. "What did you just say? Pretty like who?"  
  
"Let's go inside," the young girl said, heading into the house. The older brother raced after her demanding to know if she said the name of his best friend. Marik was to occupied smashing the railing one more time.  
  
Then he headed inside.  
  
ooooo  
  
Tea was still passed out on the ground. No one was willing to help her so she just kept laying there. Even the cops passed by our poor friendship obsessed Tea.  
  
ooooo  
  
"Everyone is here!" Joey said loudly, looking around everyone that had gathered in the room. He fell upon an empty seat by Serenity across from him. "Wait. We're missing Tea."  
  
"Who cares?" questioned the brown haired CEO.  
  
The blond shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
::Ryou? What the heck are we doing here?:: asked Yami Bakura telepathically.  
  
::We're on a Reality TV show::  
  
::Can I take over? I feel like maiming one of the camera crew::  
  
::NO::  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Yami, looking around.  
  
"Where's Tea?" asked Joey.  
  
"I say we trash the place," Marik offered, holding out the bottom of his shirt, a couple of strings hanging from it "I want to destroy this house. This was my best shirt!"  
  
"Marik," Seto said "Shutup."  
  
"Pharaoh!" Marik loudly stated, pointing at Yami. "Get me a new shirt!"  
  
"What am I? Your servant?" the Pharaoh blinked a few times in confusion. Of all the places for him to be called out 'Pharaoh' it just had to be on a TV show. Why in the world did he agree to this in the first place anyway? "Marik. Just sit down and be quiet."  
  
The purple eyed Pharaoh-wannabe sat back down with a sigh. He mumbled something under his breath as silence began to take over the room. No one was sure what to say. Except Joey, who had obviously forgotten thirty minutes ago about passing Tea, was still wondering where Tea had went. So he had to ask.  
  
Joey asked once again "Where is Tea?!"  
  
"We passed her! Remember, dog?!" Seto snarled, tired already of hanging around everyone. "The last thing we need is someone coming through here going 'Friendship is great!' or 'Believe in yourself'! I refuse to let her in the house. She's sleeping outside when she gets here."  
  
"Oh, you guys didn't choose your rooms yet, did you?" Bakura asked. He said, clapping his hands together with a smile "Who wants to share the pink room with me? Hm?"  
  
"Pink?" Seto repeated.  
  
He nodded. "Um, yeah."  
  
"I'll share it with you!" offered Serenity, feeling guilty that no one else was wanting to share it with him.  
  
Little sparkles appeared around the bearer of the Millennium Ring. "Oh! Thank you so much, Serenity!"  
  
"While your at it, why don't you two go up and curl your hair?" hissed the coldest there.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. I do not think that is going to happen," Joey said with a shake of his finger. All turned their attention to the blond teen. "Serenity is not staying in a room with a boy. I'd rather duel a monkey than for that to happen! If anything she gets her own room. Or we're sharing a room."  
  
"But, Bakura is sort of like a girl..." Yami said, eyeing the girlish man.  
  
::**You're going to stand for that**?!:: shouted Yami Bakura at his Aibou.  
  
::What?::  
  
::He called you a girly man! Let me maim him!::  
  
::Now, calm down! It's not that big of a deal. I've been called worse. Besides, I guess I could be mistaken for one, I do have long purplish hair, you know::  
  
::What did I do to deserve this?::  
  
::Deserve what?::  
  
::Nevermind. Go on and share a room with her::  
  
"I'll be glad to share a room with you though, Serenity," he said once again with a cheesy smile.  
  
A black aura flowed from Joey. He picked Bakura up by the collar. Joey then said in a deep voice "There is no way in Hades that you will share a room with my little sister! Now DEAL WITH IT!!!"  
  
U "Err....okay!"  
  
"Yami and I are sharing a room," spoke up Yugi.  
  
"I will share a room with Serenity!" bellowed Marik, raising his hand.  
  
"No you will not!" shouted Joey angrily. He let the almost passed out Bakura (after slapping him across the face) drop back down to the couch next to Yami. "I will share a room with her. She is my sister, you know."  
  
"That means that Marik and Seto will share a room," Yami said with a devious smirk. He liked that idea. It would prove to be most entertaining.  
  
Looking at eachother, Marik and Seto raised their eyebrows. Marik wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. Seto really, really, really wanted to go home. Serenity was trying to wake up Bakura. Bakura was passed out. Yami and Yugi went up to their room to start unpacking. Joey sighed while trying to figure out why he just slapped Bakura for no apparent reason. And Tea was still out where they had left her, passed out, being poked with various things and laughed at.  
  
ooooo  
  
This is my first fic so please be nice! ;; I'm trying, atleast. Anyway, please review! No flames please! Constructive criticism is always nice. If it's stupid, let me now, cuz I've got the feeling not a lot of people are going to like it. Oh, and if you like Tea....sorry. I'll make her less bashed in the future. I'll just bash someone else....lol.  
  
Review please! :) :) :)  
  
Marik: Just do it! I'll do a dance for you in the next chapter if you do.... ::winks:: ;D  
  
Wow. You wink weird.  
  
Marik: . MAY LOCUSTS FEAST UPON YOUR SOUL, WOMAN!!!!!! 


End file.
